etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Egar
Egar 'is the Guildmaster of Iorys. Like all Guildmasters throughout the series, he lets the player recruit, organize, and form parties. Talk 1st Stratum = 1F ''Before completing the trial mission The Council may have lifted the ban on exploring Yggdrasil, but their permission is still required to enter. You must register a guild, then gather allies, before you visit the council hall. After completing the trial mission You're from (your guild name), am I right? I'm told you've begun exploring the labyrinth. If I might offer some advice, the most efficient means to brave Yggdrasil is to change company based on your objective. For example, if your objective involves gathering materials or fighting, choose who joins you based on their skills in those. Remember this advice if you ever hit a roadblock in your journeys. 2F So, you've reached 2F. Impressive--for rookies. Some 20 percent of the adventurers who started exploring the same time as you have already quit--or lost their lives. Let that be a reminder of what you're going up against. If you lack resolution, you'll end up dead. Don't forget that. 3F You've made it to 3F, huh. Guess you're more capable than I thought. You should know there's a dreadful monster on 3F. I'm curious to see what you do when you face it. The encounter will determine your future in the labyrinth. 4F Already at 4F, are you? You're persevering where many adventurers give up. Let me tell you something useful. I assume you know that monsters have elemental attributes, yes? Every element has a weakness. By exploiting this, your attacks will become far more effective. As you fight, keep an eye on what attributes a monster is weak against and what skills you possess to take advantage of that. The deeper you venture into the labyrinth, the less you'll find brute strength to be a viable option. When that moment comes, remember what I told you just now--strength alone isn't the only factor in battle. 5F I honestly didn't think you'd reach 5F so quickly. Trust me when I say your real journey's just begun. The next stratum won't be a walk in the park. Don't die in vain. |-| 2nd Stratum = 6F To think that you bested those walking blocks the Celestrians made. Ha! Congratulations on conquering the 1st Stratum. You've gone beyond the first of Yggdrasil's many layers. Remain cautious, however, and keep your own pace. 7F I assume you saw the giraffe-like monster on 7F? Giraffes may be herbivores, but that thing will still put you down if you're careless. When it rushes, it can even break boulders. When you see it getting ready to run, make sure you size up what direction it plans to take. It can only run in a straight line when it dashes like that. Keep that in mind and you should have no problem avoiding it. 8F There's a monster in the 2nd Stratum, a monkey called Impeding Tengu. It's a very cunning monster. At first it will fight alone. But when it's cornered, it'll use other monsters to shield itself from attacks. It's hard to believe a monster could get that smart... 9F If you feel like you're getting in over your head, it's wise at times to slow down and prepare yourself. Always take your equipment into account. A balanced set of weapons and armor can make all the difference. Taking things step by step will aid you as you explore. 10F I didn't expect you to reach the 2nd Stratum so fast. I may have underestimated you. This city will see great things if more promising adventurers like yourself show up. For now, however, old soldiers like myself need to work twice as hard until that future arrives. |-| 3rd Stratum = 11F How does it feel to reach the 3rd Stratum? I'm sure you've already seen how tough the monsters are there. A great battle was once waged on that blighted stratum, transforming it into what it is today. Like scars that will never fade. Be mindful of the wraiths that haunt those floors. Even the most experienced explorer can falter in the face of a ghost. 12F Would you say that battles are becoming more difficult since you arrived at 12F? '''> Not really. * Good, your spirit hasn't been broken yet. The only path through the labyrinth is to move forward. Keep up the good work. >''' They're brutal. * How unfortunate to hear. You've only just begun. If you find things too challenging, there's no shame in walking away. Though, if there;s even a flicker of ambition left in you, you'll persevere. 13F Ah, (guildname) guild. I hear you're halfway through the 3rd Stratum. There's been some talk from other explorers about a wraith called Roaming Wraith. Something about it disappearing into walls only to reappear elsewhere. If you come across it, don't let your guard down. Having made it this far, I'm sure you've noticed there's a pattern to enemy movement. You'll just need to learn this one's. 14F How fares the mission? You're searching for a friend, so I'm sure you feel pressure. Don't be rash, however. You can't help anyone if you wind up dead yourselves. 15F Already at 15F, eh? I suppose this isn't unexpected, given your progress so far. To reach the peak of the 3rd Stratum so soon, though, is quite surprising. As you've no doubt learned, there's always a great challenge waiting at the end of a stratum. It's unlikely the 3rd Stratum will be an exception. No one's gone beyond it, though, so whatever awaits you must be fierce. Maybe you'll be the first. Just be cautious. After reporting the mission "Help Solor and Lili" (guildname) Guild, I hear we have you to thank for helping Iorys' favorite pair of explorers. And now you have reached the end of the 3rd Stratum. I'm curious to see what you discover next. |-| 4th Stratum = 16F Astounding. You're the first guild to conquer the 3rd Stratum. When you came to this city, you seemed no different from the countless other rookie explorers I've seen. But over time, as I watched you grow, I came to realize that if anyone could reach the 4th Stratum, it was you. You've shown unyielding resolve in the face of the labyrinth's dangers. You may very well be the ones to unravel the mysteries of Yggdrasil. 17F How fares the 4th Stratum? Having never been there myself, I have no advice for you. But one can weather anything the labyrinth throws at them with wit and courage. Be ever vigilant as you continue your journey. 18F Guild, how've you been since we last spoke? Reached 18F, have you? You seem to be progressing well. Your accomplishments will be recorded as reference material for future use by the adventurers who come after you. It may even inspire some to take up adventuring. It's all part of the cycle of exploration. 19F If you've reached 19F, you're nearing the end of the 4th Stratum. Seems as though you only entered that stratum just yesterday. Keep on the lookout for a monster called Klaxon Cicada. It serves as an alarm for other monsters, causing more to appear if it sounds off. I'm told that there are varying states of alert, and that at is height the creature will call the attention of some powerful monsters. If you come across one, your best course of action is to slay it before it has the chance to call for help. 20F I've been told you reached 20F. You've become exceptional adventurers. As before, expect a powerful adversary at the end of the stratum. Don't go into battle unprepared. You've become a beacon of inspiration for all of Arcania. The next stratum is almost within your reach. Your guild is our best hope for solving Yggdrasil's mysteries. I don't mean to put pressure on you, but keep all this in mind. I expect great things from you. Good luck going forward. |-| 5th Stratum = 21F When we first met, you were just rookies who couldn't tell their left from their right. Now you've reached the 5th Stratum. When you registered your guild under me, I never thought we'd be having this conversation. Then again, you've always displayed an admirable attitude toward the exploration of the labyrinth. Perhaps this is why your achievements have never gone to your head. I wish you luck. 22F Guild, how've you been since we last spoke? Made it to 22F, have you? I'm impressed by your progress. I've been reading over your notes. Is it true that the 5th Stratum extends above the sky itself? It's impossible for me to comprehend a part of the labyrinth beyond the clouds. It almost sounds like a work of fiction fabricated by an over-imaginative bard. And yet, if you say it's true, it must be so. It's just so hard to believe... 23F 23F--the summit nears. Others are having difficulty following in your footsteps. You may be the only guild capable of reaching Yggdrasil's summit. 24F It must've been difficult to get to 24, but it just means your goal is closer. You may start feeling the itch of anticipation, but it's important to remain level-headed. Otherwise you'll fail to notice what's tight in front of you. It may cause you to fall from such great heights. When I was young, restlessness caused me to make all manner of mistakes. You are considerably more capable than I was then, though, so perhaps my warning is unwarranted. 25F So, you've reached the end of the 5th Stratum, and with it the end of the Yggdrasil labyrinth. It doesn't seem all that long ago that I first sent your guild into the labyrinth. I had no reason to believe you'd be the ones to make the dream of seeing Yggdrasil's summit a reality. You've made it this far. I have no doubt you'll see things to their conclusion. I can only assume that you'll find something incomparably difficult waiting for you. Be prepared. After beating the game Well done, Guild. Well done. I have no words for the exceptional exploration skills you've shown. It brings me great pride to have watched you become the adventurers you are today. |-| 6th Stratum = 26F You've reached Yggdrasil's summit, have you not? And yet, you continue to explore? You are the very definition of an adventurer! Money and fame don't motivate you--only the unknown. I have no doubt you'll discover mysteries beyond our wildest imagination. 27F Ah, Guild. How've you been? If you're at 27F, your journey must be going well. From what you've told me, the monsters there are stronger than anything you've come across before. Don't lose yourself after coming so far. 28F Considering you're on 28F, your foes must be relentless at this level, no? '''> "They are." * I can't even imagine the monstrosities that call the 6th Stratum their home. But there is one thing I do know... And that's that you have the ability to accomplish anything you set out to do. No matter how difficult the obstacles, you will always rise to the challenge. Things may be rough, but you'll find a way through. All I ask is that you never give up. You must persevere, Guild. > "Not really." * Hahaha! No wonder you're the ones to reach the 6th Stratum. You must have nerves of steel. I suppose you're in no need of praise from me. Believe in your strength and charge ahead. I trust that you'll find a way through. 29F Hello there, How've you been? I see, 29F. If the 6th Stratum is anything like the others, you must be near its end. I should mention that there's been an upswell in adventurer registration. don't think it's a stretch to suggest they've been inspired by your exploits. All of Arcania waits with bated breath for you to reach Yggdrasil's summit. You must feel tremendous pressure. Don't let it get to you--just do your best. 30F And so, like any journey, you reach an end. I imagine 30F will be the last floor you chart in the labyrinth. There's not a doubt in my mind that you'll reach Yggdrasil's heights and learn the last of its mysteries. You have already accomplished so much, and soon you will do what no one thought was possible. All I ask is that you come back to us safe and sound. Stats Egar joins the party as a guest member for the fight against the Primordiphant. He is a Level 67 Dragoon with the Cannon Bearer title. Trivia * Like Marion, Egar wears heavy armor that completely obscures his face. * He also has his arms crossed in his portrait like the Guildmasters of Etria and Armoroad. * In what appears to be another nod towards Etrian Odyssey 2, Egar's helmet has the same x-shaped visard that the Cursed Knight FOE does. Category:Etrian Odyssey V Characters